Chris and Lucimon
by Finalcool720
Summary: hi this is just a one time story about my Oc Chris finals and how he meets his digi partner lucimon and how he meets the digi destined and starts to make friends


i do not own digimon and this story is just a one shot if anyone wants to use my Oc just credit me and do not forgot this is just for fun.

As Chris finals was in the car with his adopted dad listening to music while looking at trees. the car smelled of cigars but chris ignored the smell and the fact he had no friends and kept to him self and kept changing his hair color till he choose purple and orange wore a old newspaper boy outfit form Victorian london noticed the car stop and removed his headphones.

"Summer camp really"Chris asked his adopted dad."me and your mom think it well be good for you to go outside and make friends"Mr Finals said."i get it but why should i bother i haven't talked to others because they might look down on me since i was an orphan and that's why you let me be home schooled"chris shouted at his dad."I understand but promise you will try to make one friend"mr finals asked. Chris looked at his dad and nodded after taking a breath."alright i'll take that as a yes"Mr Finals said. Chris got out of the car and heard the door on his dad's side open as he looked at the kid in the tree and thought he seems cute.

Chris dad patted him on the head and handed him his bag."thanks dad love you"Chris said with a smile and sounding a little annoyed."Have fun" Mr finals chuckled after saying and getting back in the car. Chris sighed then met the camp counselors and was giving a cabin with takeru and matt. Chris then entered the cabin as it started to snow and then noticed something on the ground and picked it up and was transported to someplace else.

Chris saw trees and a pound where he was and looked at the thing he picked also smelled fish being cooked."That's a digivice"he heard behind turned around and looked at the blonde boy with wings."Who are you"Chris asked while trying to figure out what was going on."lucimon is my name and i am your digimon partner and that digivice is a proof of our bond"Lucimon said."Alright but where am I" Chris asked." the digi world where digimon like me live now lets eat before the fish burns"Lucimon said.

"anyway back to my world and any other humans here"Chris asked as he sat down next to the fire where the fish was being cooked and looking into the pound."answer to the first question don't know and the second yes do you wanna find them they got chased by a tough digimon"Lucimon said as he took a fish from the fire and handed it to chris and he took it and took a bite and said this is really good thanks.

Lucimon smiled you seem to be wearing a mask wanna talk he asked."truth no i'll tell you thought i have no friends in my world i get home schooled so i don't have to deal with others and i am an orphan who was adopted by a good family who i love and i realized i did not say my name it's Chris finals"Chris said and looked as he was about to cry."there there" lucimon said while giving chris a hug."thanks partner and about the other humans lets go find them i may not want to but its better to have allies then none at all"Chris said."that's the spirit and i'll help out so your not nervous" Lucimon said and took a fish from the fire and started eating as well.

After the duo finished eating they and Lucimon came across a trolley car after a while and saw seven kids there.

Taichi's point of view

As he and the others were getting ready for bed he noticed a boy and a digimon and waved for them to came over. the boy Came over with his digimon and said the name is Chris finals and my digimon partner is lucimon.he said he had no friends and dose not like others but thought it would be best if we worked together.he shared his food he had on him in his bag with us and our digimon partners.he is trying to be friendly and his digimon is already getting along with ours.so i'll act as a big brother and help chris out since he reminds me of Hikari but is two years older then her.

back to normal point of view

Taichi i am one year older then you in actually since your talking aloud chris said.sorry Taichi said.its fine but next time ask my age Chris said.

the end

i hoped you liked it and please review


End file.
